


Ураган

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Полёт всегда начинается с малого.





	Ураган

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы написаны по словам-ключам из сообщества 1дно предложение (http://www.diary.ru/~1sentence/p99254954.htm), правило "тема - предложение" нарушено, я просто брала слова в основу драббла.

Между ними не вспыхнула искра и не зашумело море. Потому что Аладдин с младенчества выживал среди шумных торговцев и палаток со специями и о существовании моря даже не догадывался. Жасмин знала о море всё, но не могла думать о нём, ведь она бежала так, что сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

Её так крепко держали за руку, что казалось, будто хрупкое запястье осыплется песчинками и падёт к чужим ногам.

За спиной у Жасмин выросли невидимые крылья, когда она впервые прыгнула не на мягкие подушки собственного ложа, а на крышу соседнего здания, и не подвернула лодыжку, и не заплакала, и смогла сделать что-то сама — пусть и с чужой помощью. Полёт всегда начинается с малого. 

— Ты — нечто! — крикнул Аладдин, безумец с улыбкой тигра, потому что только у тигров бывают настолько белые зубы. Жасмин хотела приласкать его, как делала с Раджой, провести по припыленным волосам и смахнуть с головы дурацкую шапочку, но Аладдин был человеком и настороженно замер в ответ на её неуместную — странную — нежность.

— Ну… я… просто сказал… ты же понимаешь?

О да, Жасмин понимала. Она притворилась, что тянулась к чужой щеке случайно, просто на пути оказалась, а ей очень-очень было нужно потрогать пёстрые лоскуты ткани, заменявшие беднякам ковры. 

— Расскажи мне об Аграбе, — попросила Жасмин, чувствуя неизведанный ранее трепет. Не искру, не пламя страсти, не пение ветра, лишь острое, как спица в волосах, желание стать ближе к людям, дышать с ними одним воздухом.

Если Аладдин станет окном в новый прекрасный мир для неё, то Жасмин с радостью заберёт его себе всего, без остатка. Если он даст ей толчок для прыжка, она превратится в неистовый ураган, сметающий на своём пути ложь, интриги и нищету. Если Аладдин таков, каким Жасмин видит его — запыхавшимся, счастливым и без головы влюблённым, то она готова попробовать полюбить его в ответ.


End file.
